1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor structure for panorama sunroof, and more particularly, to a single motor structure for operation of panorama sunroof glass and roll blind at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
Panorama sunroof, which takes up most part of the roof panel, is made of glass, and is arranged so that it can be selectively opened for the refreshing openness and the aesthetic pleasure in design, is used in today's vehicle frequently.
By using such panorama sunroof, the passengers and the driver inside the vehicle can attain much more exposure to sunlight while the vehicle is operating or at a stop, and also those inside the car can feel more refreshed if panorama sunroof is left open while they are on the road.
The roof of the vehicle is no longer made of steel and is instead made of glass or fiber materials, and in conventional panorama sunroof, as displayed in FIG. 1, panorama sunroof glass 1 arranged on the outer surface of the vehicle moves back and forth, and electrically powered roll blind 2 arranged on the interior surface of the vehicle also moves back and forth in order to block the sunlight.
Besides, in the rear end of the vehicle's roof 3, the motor and the necessary actuating member to move the panorama sunroof glass 1 and the electrically powered roll blind 2 are arranged.
However, in the conventional panorama sunroof structure, as displayed in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, separate motors 4 and 5 are used to move the panorama sunroof glass 1 and the roll blind 2, and the motor and the actuating member are connected to each other at all times, and they are arranged so that each actuating member operates individually, which leads to the problems of the abrasions of the parts and of the noise arising from the vibrations of the vehicle.
Also, since two motors 4 and 5, which are installed inside the panorama sunroof assembly, take up a considerable space, the designers are faced with a difficulty procuring space when designing a vehicle. Besides, because of those two motors, the mass of the vehicle increases unnecessarily, which leads to a lower fuel-efficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.